Noche de Bodas
by arekusu.or.alex
Summary: Dedicado a LadyNiia. Shizuo e Izaya se casan. Ya sabran como consumieron su matrimonio w . one-shot, Lemon, fluff y secuela al drabble 31 de mi "Coleccion de Drabbles Shizaya".


"Yo pensaba que eras ateo."

El sacerdote les mandaba miradas de enojo, silenciándolos. Estaba seguro que al morir se él enviaría al infierno sin importarle a Dios su vocación. Aun no podía creer que estaba casando a dos hombres los cuales ni siquiera le estaban prestando atención al estarse susurrando.

"Así es, pero siempre quise vestirme de novia Shizu-chan~"

Esto era el colmo pero ya no se podía retractar, lo mejor era casar a ambos jóvenes lo más pronto posible para no verlos nunca más.

"Y por el poder que me otorga la iglesia los declaro marido y… emm... ¿mujer?... Da igual solo… ya puedes besar a la 'novia'."

El pobre sacerdote pensó que estos iban a darle un completo espectáculo a los invitados viendo el poco respeto que ambos le tenían al lugar sagrado, pero en vez de eso, Shizuo e Izaya se besaron de una manera dulce y suave, nada pasional o lujurioso como había pensado el hombre, por lo menos ya había hecho su trabajo.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar por parte de los invitados, que podría decirse que era la mitad de los habitantes de Ikebukuro, pero no le molesto para nada a los recién casados pues ellos sabían que eran algo como celebridades para ellos.

.-Shizaya-.

"Se colaron muchos a la fiesta ¿verdad, Shizu-chan?" Pregunto el informante al ver la gran cantidad de gente de los cuales casi no conocían.

El rostro de Shizuo mostro enojo y se le dibujo una sonrisa macabra, la que mostraba cuando perseguía a Izaya por todo Ikebukuro.

"No te preocupes, puedo echar algunos de estos bastardos de aquí."

Izaya detuvo a su esposo. Si de por si todo esto de las bodas era demasiado caro, no quería que se le cargaran mas deudas de hospitales si Shizuo dañaba a alguna de las personas de ahí.

"Tranquilízate Shizu-chan, está bien. Además esto demuestra lo hipócritas que son todos estos humanos y tu sabes que eso que me encanta de ellos."

"Sigues siendo igual de raro que siempre y nada más aceptaré solo para que vean que ahora me perteneces."

"Eres un protozoario. ¿Qué te hace creer que yo te pertenezco? Tu eres el que me pertenece a mí."

El rubio sonrió de lado.

"Tú eres el que siempre esta gritando que eres mío cuando estamos fo-"

"Shizuo, Izaya, no necesitamos saber sobre la vida sexual de ambos."

Shinra y Celty se encontraban al lado de los anfitriones dándoles a notar que gracias a su "linda y sana" plática habían adquirido la atención de los invitados. Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Shizuo mientras que Izaya sonrió egocéntricamente.

"¿Y? No sean hipócritas por favor. Apuesto que todos nos han visto o oído cuando lo hacíamos en algún callejón por lo menos una vez."

La palabra tomate describía el color de la cara de los presentes, junto con el novio.

"¡IZAYA! ¡ERES UN MALDITO SINVERGÜENZA! ¡ESO NO SE DEBE DE DECIR, BASTARDO!" Gritó avergonzado Shizuo mientras sacudía a su esposo.

"Nii-san, cálmate, ya sabes que Izaya-san siempre es así y sería muy malo que Nii-san quedara viudo a la quinta hora de haberse casado." Dijo Kasuka consiguiendo calmar al fortissimo.

"Ves, 'nuestro' hermano tiene razón. Además de que no tiene nada de malo tener sexo, es algo natural."

"¡KASUKA NO ES TU HERMANO SOLO POR HABERME CASADO CONMIGO IDIOTA! ¡Y DEJA DE DECIR TODAS ESAS PERVERSIONES!"

Todos miraban a la pareja, el novio tratando de matar a la "novia" y la "novia" tratando de escapar del novio. Si Namie no había logrado envenenarlo todavía y Shizuo no le había matado con una máquina expendedora, todavía podía salir de esta.

"Tierno… Iza-nii… pelea…" Dijo la menor de los Orihara.

"¡Tienes razón Kururi! ¡Iza-nii ya tuvo su primera pelea de casados! Aww… Que tierno." Continúo la otra gemela.

La fiesta transcurrió normalmente dentro de lo que se puede esperar de las dos personas más peligrosas de Ikebukuro. La pareja mencionó que por hoy se quedaría en un hotel, claro, carísimo por los gustos del informante y para hacer llorar a la cartera de Shizuo, y al día siguiente tomarían un avión a América para la luna de miel.

Izaya aventó el ramo hacia las invitadas que podía decirse que era semejante a cuando se le lanza un filete a un montón de leones hambrientos. Lo curioso fue que ninguna de ella lo atrapó ya que cayó directamente en los brazos de Celty quien no había querido participar aún si Shinra la había molestado por toda una hora.

"¡Esto demuestra que debemos casarnos Celty-chan!" Dijo Shinra totalmente alegre aún si Celty acababa de darle un fuerte puñetazo directo al estómago.

Conforme el tiempo iba pasando las personas se iban despidiendo ya que sabían que los recién casados estarían MUY ocupados al estar solos.

Al final Shizuo e Izaya desaparecieron en una limosina negra que sería la encargada de llevarlos a su hotel mientras que la poca gente que quedaba les deseaba suerte.

.-Shizaya-.

La puerta de la suite presidencial se abrió de sopetón dejando entrar a la pareja, besándose y cerrando la puerta con segur ya que no querían ser molestados por nadie en toda la noche.

Directamente se dirigieron a la parte donde se encontraba una hermosa y grande cama que sería testigo de que se consumó el matrimonio de ambos jóvenes.

Shizuo aventó con fuerza a Izaya al colchón para después posicionarse encima de su esposo y seguir besándolo.

"¿Podrías ser un poco gentil esta noche? Sé que eres un cavernícola bruto pero no quiero recordar mi noche de bodas como un encuentro sexual común."

Shizuo paró para darle una mirada confusa a su amante. Nunca hubiese esperado que Izaya Orihara le estuviera diciendo que fue gentil y suave, por lo general siempre le gusto que fuera una bestia en la cama y más al ver lo que había dicho Izaya hace unas horas en la fiesta.

Observó la hermosa mirada rojiza que destellaba lujuria y a la vez amor, entonces lo comprendió. Izaya quería ver lo imposible, que la bestia de Ikebukuro fuera suave y no un bruto como todos los días.

Shizuo sonrió con calidez dándole a entender al pelinegro que había entendido. Le mostraría su lado jamás visto a la persona que más ama así como él le estaba mostrando ese rostro suplicante que nadie podría creer que provenía del informante más peligroso de todo Tokyo.

"De acuerdo, Izaya."

El rubio se inclino a besar los rosados labios de Izaya, ya no tan bruscamente, eran besos que solo le daba a él cuando estaban solos. Dejando llevarse con el momento, olvidándose de los demás para crear su propio mundo.

Lentamente los labios de Shizuo fueron bajando, besando toda piel que estuviese expuesta ante él. Siguió así dejando marcas moradas de chupetones advirtiendo a cualquiera que quisiese tocar a Izaya que este ya tenía dueño. El vestido le estorbaba en su camino por lo tanto seguía la parte que más había esperado en toda la boda, desvestir a su novia.

Pasó sus manos por la espalda de Izaya buscando el zipper, cuando halló su objetivo tiro de el dejando a Izaya en ropa interior lo cual era una imagen orgásmica para cualquiera. Izaya tenía los ojos entrecerrados de los cuales se asomaban algunas lágrimas de placer, respirando entrecortadamente, con un corset blanco, aún con el velo y la falda que evitaba que el vestido se transparentara. Solo faltaba quitarla. Una de sus grandes manos viajo por debajo de esta acariciando las piernas de Izaya, buscando el liguero y sacando suspiros y pequeños gemidos de los labios de Izaya.

Entró en confusión cuando de repente toco algo frió y duro, parecía madera.

Rápidamente levantó la falda de su esposo para encontrarse de que junto al liguero estaba amarrada la característica navaja del informante de Ikebukuro.

Un silencio incomodo invadió toda la habitación, empezó una guerra de miradas.

"… emm… ¿Izaya?..."

"¿Si, Shizu-chan?"

"¿Me puedes explicar qué es lo que está haciendo esta navaja en tus piernas?"

"¿Costumbre?... ¿Seguridad?"

Una venita se asomaba en la frente de Shizuo, pero no debía de perder la razón en ese momento, debía de concentrarse en complacer a su pareja y a, por muy egoísta que sonara, él mismo.

Quitó el metálico objeto del liguero y lo dejo en la mesita de al lado.

"¿Alguna otra cosa que traigas?"

"¿Por qué no lo descubre por ti mismo?"

Con esas pocas palabras logro que el incidente de la navaja se le olvidara por completo.

Quitó la falda dejando ver unas calcetas largas y lencería de mujer que no dejaba nada a la imaginación de Shizuo. Se relamió los labios. Con cuidado quito la pieza liberando el miembro ya erecto de Izaya el cual ya tenía unas cuantas gotitas de pre-semen.

Sin miedo, acercó su mano a la hombría de su amante, moviendo lentamente su mano arriba y abajo, aumentando la velocidad conforme cada segundo, logrando que Izaya gimiese más y moviera las caderas en busca de más contacto.

El ambiente tenso de unos minutos atrás desapareció y ahora reinaba el calor y solo se podía escuchar los gemidos del informante.

La cabeza del ojirojo se echo hacia atrás al sentir la gloria del orgasmo en la mano de su marido.

El rubio, queriendo provocar a Izaya, lamió los restos del semen de su mano para luego besar a Izaya haciéndolo que se probase a sí mismo.

Las bocas de ambos iban tomando velocidad pero seguían siendo besos suaves con un poco de pasión sin lograr a ser besos brutales.

"Vamos Shizu-chan… estoy ansioso…"

"No, no quiero lastimarte en nuestra noche de bodas."

"Entonces haré que Shizu-chan disfrute un poco en vez de prepararme~"

Izaya comenzó a desvestir al fortissimo, disfrutando del cuerpo de dios griego de su marido ya que era algo que solo él podía ver.

Cuando termino de quitar el suave traje de seda de Shizuo se quedó mirando todo de él por uso cuantos segundos.

Shizuo noto como Izaya observaba cada parte de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves, pulga?"

"No soy estúpido Shizu-chan. Jamás diría un 'no' a esa pregunta." El pelinegro empezó a bajar donde se encontraba la hombría del rubio. "Además, yo soy el único va a verte así por lo que resta de nuestras vidas." Termino dando una leve lamida al miembro. Shizuo no puedo evitar soltar un gemido ronco a tan orgásmica escena. Izaya decidió continuar metiendo de una sentada el miembro en su boca, comenzando a acariciar con su lengua lentamente y moviendo la cabeza de arriba-abajo.

La caliente boca de Izaya estaba haciendo que Shizuo soltara leves gemidos y suspiros de placer. Acariciando los cabellos negros del informante, indicándole el ritmo que debía seguir.

Cuando sintió que el orgasmo ya se encontraba cerca, con mucho esfuerzo, separo a Izaya de su hombría.

"No quiero correrme en tu boca Izaya."

Volvió a tomar el control posicionándose encima de Izaya, metiéndose entre sus delicadas y blancas piernas. Las separó y acercó su virilidad a la entrada del ojicarmín. Izaya trataba de acercarse, estaba deseoso pero quería que todo sucediera tranquilamente para recordar todo el momento y sonreír.

Con un pequeño asentimiento Izaya le indico al rubio que ya estaba listo. Shizuo comenzó entrando en él con delicadeza, dejando que el placer lo embriagara al sentir las paredes internas de su amante pero controlándose a que sabía que su esposo estaba tratando de olvidarse del dolor al ver las lagrimas que escaparon de los ojos del informante.

Acarició su rostro limpiando las gotas para después besarlo en los labios, creando una danza entre sus lenguas para hacer olvidar el dolor de Izaya para darle paso a la pasión.

"P-puedes… moverte…"

Estocadas pausadas y lentas iniciaron, con cada una se escuchaba un gemido de Izaya y la temperatura de ambos cuerpos iba subiendo, junto con la velocidad de los movimientos de Shizuo.

Al poco tiempo, Izaya ya no gemía de dolor, sino de placer. Movía sus caderas a la par del rubio, en busca de más contacto, soltando gemidos cada vez más audibles. Shizuo no se quedaba atrás, tratando diferentes posiciones buscando 'ese punto' en Izaya.

De un momento a otro la mente de Izaya se volvió completamente blanca por un segundo mientras que una fuerte corriente eléctrica de placer pasó por todo su cuerpo, soltando un grito-gemido.

'_Ahí está._' Pensó Shizuo al ver como Izaya se retorcía de placer al llegar a tocar la próstata del informante para continuar embistiendo incontables veces en el punto G de Izaya.

"¡MÁS SHIZUO! ¡SI PARAS TE JURO QUE TE CORTARÉ TU PENE Y LO USARÉ DE CONSOLADOR!"

"Sigues siendo... ah… tan sádico… bastardo" Si bien sabía que Izaya estaba diciendo estupideces también creía que en esos momentos el pelinegro era capaz de CUALQUIER cosa con tal de conseguir su preciado orgasmo.

Izaya grito de nuevo dejando salir toda su semilla en medio del vientre de ambos jóvenes. Shizuo gruño el nombre de su esposo al momento de sentir como la entrada de él se encogía alrededor de su miembro causando que liberara su semen dentro de Izaya.

Se recostaron tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

"Qué bueno que no puedo quedar embarazado…"

Shizuo volteo a ver a Izaya con una sonrisa maléfica.

"¿Otra ronda?"

"Que bien me conoces esposo mío."

.-Shizaya-.

El capítulo o one-shot más largo que he escrito en mi vida. Admírenlo.

Este capítulo está completamente hecho para LadyNiia ya que ella fue el review 100 en mi Colección de drabbles Shizaya, ella me pidió que los casara ya que ahí se quedaron mis drabbles (aparte de que de eso se iba a tratar el siguiente drabble pero ya lo hice one-shot XD).

Este fic tiene una insinuación de que se va a tratar los últimos 2 drabbles. Adivinen porque creo que ya hay algunos que lo saben ¬w¬.

En fin. Dejen Reviews por favor.

Sayo!~


End file.
